Recuerdos
by remsie
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden ser buenos o malos. ¿Que recuerdo es el que mas le ha marcado a Sakura en su vida?


**Recuerdos**

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que tengo uso de la razón y dentro de ellas hay buenos recuerdos como mi primer beso con Sasuke, nuestra primera cita, como muchas más, pero también tengo recuerdos malos y tristes, los cuales muchos dicen que no se han de recordar aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ello, porque de esos recuerdos tristes y dolorosos de recordar son de los que más se aprenden.

El recuerdo más doloroso para mí o que más recuerdo es en el que me pelee con mi mejor amiga, Ino, ella fue la persona que más he querido, más me ha ayudado y apoyado durante toda mi vida. Además de que si no hubiera sido por ella, yo no sería quien soy.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía entre cinco y siete años todo el mundo se burlaba de mí llamándome frentuda; para mí eso era muy doloroso e incluso opte por taparme la frente con el flequillo para que dejaran de burlarse de mí, pero aún así no lo conseguí sino que paso todo lo contrario se burlaban más aun.

Hasta que un día Ino se me acerco y me dijo mientras me ponía una cinta en el pelo, que una flor que aun no había florecido no debía marchitarse. Unas semanas después en clase de arreglos florales le pregunte por aquellas palabras y me respondió que un capullo que nunca florece carece de sentido y que cuando floreciera podría ser que me convirtiera en una flor más bonita que la que ella tenía en las manos y le representaba.

Desde aquel momento fuimos muy buenas amigas pasábamos muy buenos momentos, reíamos, nos divertíamos, lo hacíamos todo juntas, éramos inseparables.

El año que nos graduábamos como ninjas la cosa cambio, porque nos enamoramos del mismo chico. Durante un tiempo la relación entre nosotras continuó como hasta el momento, pero poco a poco se fue deteriorando. Ino cada vez me hacía menos caso, se pasaba más horas con otras personas o intentando hablar con Sasuke, eso me molestaba mucho porque mi mejor amiga me ignoraba y a la vez intentaba robarme el chico que me gustaba.

Tras la graduación se procedió a la formación de los grupos, los cuales se componían por tres miembros, para mí fue una gran suerte formar parte del grupo de Sasuke, porque así podría estar cerca de él y conseguirlo.

El mismo día que se formaron los grupos, por la tarde quede con Ino para pasar el rato hablando como normalmente hacíamos, aunque esta vez la conversación no iba a durar mucho porque tenía muy claro a lo que iba.

Cuando Ino apareció le salude y ella me lo devolvió, pero antes de que continuáramos conversando saque del bolsillo la cinta que me regalo y se la di diciéndole que a partir de ese día seríamos rivales tanto como ninjas como por conseguir a Sasuke.

A partir de ese momento nuestra amistad desapareció.

Durante el tiempo que fuimos rivales siempre pensé que la perdida de nuestra amistad era por culpa de Ino, pero ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que no fue así. Y se que no fue ella porque tras la fuga de Sasuke, ella se preocupaba por mí, aunque no me diera cuenta, ya que pensaba que jamás recuperaría su amistad por culpa de un chico.

Unos años después de la fuga de Sasuke, todo cambio. Él regreso a la villa gracias a que Naruto lo trajo de vuelta. Sasuke tras la llegada se disculpo a todos por como se había comportado y a mí me dio una respuesta positiva a lo que le había dicho antes de que se marchara.

Todo lo que paso con él me hizo darme cuenta de que si haces algo mal la mejor forma de remediarlo es afrontándolo y disculpándote; así que sin pensármelo fui a ver a Ino.

Cuando llegue a la floristería de su familia, ella estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a unas personas, cuando termino me acerque y le dije que si podíamos hablar, me respondió que sí.

Entonces nos fuimos al lugar conde años atrás nuestra amistad se había roto. Antes de que me preguntará nada le pedí disculpas por lo que paso y que quería recuperar su amistad. Ella sólo sonrió y después me dijo que aceptaba mis disculpas y que siempre habíamos sido amigas.

Esa respuesta me pillo por sorpresa y mi única reacción fue decir porqué, su respuesta fue que romper una amistad por estar enamoradas del mismo chico era una tontería y que ella lo único que había querido era una disculpa por mi parte por lo que le dije.

Desde que me disculpe con Ino hasta ahora hemos sido y seremos muy buenas amigas incluso nuestra amistad tras la disculpa es más intensa que antes. Y se que gracias aquella pelea ahora se que cuando uno tiene un problema o ha hecho algo que no debía a alguien lo que debe hacer es afrontarlo y no dejarlo por imposible, porque así lo único que consigue es pasarlo mal y afectarle en futuros actos que haga en el futuro porque no ha aprendido ha solucionar sus problemas en el debido momento.

Así que solo me queda decir y aconsejar a todo el mundo a quien quiero que si tiene algo que les carcome o que creen imposible por solucionar que no se rindan y lo afronten porque al afrontarlo tienen la posibilidad de que la solución que tengan sea muy positiva y recuperen lo que querían recuperar.

Owari

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí ha llegado este one-shot, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews (no me importan que sean negativos mientras dejen reviews, las criticas no siempre son algo malo). 


End file.
